Na kraji v ráji
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Remus vezme Severuse na piknik.


**Originál:** Paradise Enough

**Odkaz: **musigneus**7**.**7**livejournal.c**7**om/35055.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** MusIgneus

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>NA KRAJI V RÁJI<strong>

.

Severus nenáviděl supermarkety. Zjistil to hned, jak poprvé vstoupil. Nenáviděl špalíry pestře baleného, masově vyráběného zboží, i obrovské prostory plné světla a hluku. Cítil silné nutkání utéct zpátky na chodník. Lupin naopak snášel dav a podivné pachy docela dobře, během vteřiny se zorientoval a zamířil mezi regály.

Severus ho rozmrzele následoval a v duchu toužil po tichém, šerém, _normálním_kouzelnickém obchodě. V mudlovských potravinách nebyl od dětství a kdyby nebylo Lupinových nevysvětlitelných choutek navštívit tenhle zapadákov, nikdy by se už do žádných nepodíval.

Fakt, že byl supermarketem krajně znechucený Snapeovi ovšem nezabránil, aby jej opatrně neprozkoumal. Tento obchod se od těch, které si mlhavě pamatoval z mládí, dost lišil. Především, všichni zákazníci před sebou tlačili kovové vozíky a Severus přistihl nejednoho z nich jak se pobaveně dívá na proutěný košík v jeho rukou. Paní domácí, postarší dáma, jejíž chalupu Lupin pronajal na tuhle "dovolenou" – aniž by se předem poradil se Severusem – košík nechala v kuchyni spolu s popisem cesty k obchodu, klíčemi od sklepa a číslem na instalatéra, pro případ, že by se zase porouchal odpad, takže Severus usoudil, že jej budou potřebovat. Jeho předpoklad byl evidentně mylný. Lidé v obchodě měli vozíky a ti, kteří už odcházeli, si nákup nesli v tenkých taškách. Vůbec nikdo neměl košík.

Další mudla, tentokrát mladá žena, se podívala jejich směrem a usmála se, očividně naprosto nezastrašená Severusovým patentovaným šklebem. Severus zaskřípal zuby a koncentroval svůj zlobný pohled na Lupinův zátylek. V tomhle příšerném obchodě se mu všichni vysmívali, nepohodlné mudlovské olečení, které mu Lupin vnutil, ho škrtilo a svědilo, z blikající zářivky ho začínala bolet hlava a Lupin si pro sebe něco bručel a metodicky zkoumal citron po citrónu – naprosto nesnesitelná situace.

"Lupine," začal příkře.

Melodické mumlání se přerušilo. "Ano, Severusi?" odpověděl Lupin, otočil se a věnoval Severusovi klidný, vyrovnaný úsměv, zatímco ukládal citron do košíku.

Vypadal šťastně a spokojeně a útočně jízlivá poznámka Severusovi odumřela na rtech.

"Jsme tady jediní s košíkem," postěžoval si.

"Mmm, ano. Paní Prestcottová asi nemá ráda igelitky," pokrčil Lupin rameny a přesunul se k cuketám. "Zrovna jako moje babička. Vzpomínám si, že měla skoro stejný košík." Odložil pečlivě prohlédnutou zeleninu stranou a sáhl po jiné.

"Tu neber," zastavil ho Severus rychle.

Lupinova ruka se vznášela ve vzduchu těsně nad cuketou a on se ohlédl přes rameno.

"Ta ženská se jí dotkla," vysvětlil Severus a zamračil se jejím směrem. "Zřejmě nejsi jediný, kdo se musí se zeleninou nejdřív pomazlit, než ji koupí."

Lupin zvedl obočí. "Pomazlit?" Jednou rukou uchopil cuketu za krátký stonek a zvolna ji protahoval tam a zpátky mezi prsty druhé ruky. Pak, s očima upřenýma na Severuse, pomalu zakroužil palcem po zakulaceném konci.

Severus zrudl, když se Lupin uličnicky, vyzývavě usmál. "Nech toho," zasyčel a rychle se rozhlédl. Naštěstí se zdálo, že si Lupinova nejapného divadla nikdo nevšímá.

Lupin se uculil, vrátil cuketu do bedničky a místo ní vytáhl jinou, rovnou a o něco štíhlejší. Tahle se mu zřejmě zdála přijatelná, jelikož se připojila k vyvolenému citrónu v košíku. Nakonec ji následovaly dvě další, krabička plátků z hub a průhledný pytlík krátkých oranžových tyček.

Severus je nedůvěřivě pozoroval. "Baby karotky?" přečetl z obalu.

"Vlastně ne," odpověděl Lupin nepřítomně, zatímco zkoumavým pohledem přejížděl po řadě lilků. "Jsou to normální mrkve nasekané na kousky, proto jsou všechny stejně velké."

Severus zíral na balíček.

Lupin si odfrkl smíchy. "Měli bychom pár přivézt Arturovi. Bude z nich nadšený."

"Kousky... To tady neprodávají žádné normální mrkve?" rozčiloval se Severus.

"Asi ano," odvětil Lupin a převracel v ruce malý lilek, "ale tyhle chutnají stejně a bez práce. Nemusíš je škrábat ani krájet." Po očku se na Severuse podíval. "Zbude víc času... na jiné věci." Jako by ta narážka Severusovi mohla uniknout, Lupin ztišil hlas a zastřeně dodal: "Nehodlám trávit dovolenou zrovna _v kuchyni_."

Severus stisknul rty a zabránil si znovu se rozhlédnout, zda někdo neposlouchá. Tohle nebylo ani zdaleka poprvé, kdy byl ve svém... své _komunikaci_s Lupinem šokovaný, jak se obvykle zdrženlivý člověk dokáže tak lehce – a veřejně – bavit o sexu. Rozhodně ho nechtěl napodobovat.

"Ne," odsekl a významně se podíval na velké hodiny na zdi. "Všiml jsem si, že ji budeme trávit v obchodě."

Lupin se zakřenil. "Ano, jak jinak. Mazlením se zeleninou," dodal a uložil lilek do košíku.

Severus ho zamračeně sledoval. "Moc malý," stěžoval si.

Lupin zvedl koutky úst do úsměvu. "Tak tobě záleží na velikosti, Severusi? Myslel bych, že dáváš přednost schopnostem – "

Ozval se přidušený zvuk, podezřele podobný potlačovanému chichotání a Severus se rychle otočil. Mladá žena, která se prve smála na jejich košík stála jen pár stop od nich. Byla otočená zády a pečlivě přebírala bednu s bramborami, ale ramena se jí třásla.

Severus na ni tiše zavrčel, pak úsečně odpověděl: "V případě lilků, Lupine, mi na velikosti záleží. Malé bývají úplně bez chuti, větší jsou mnohem výraznější," snažil se znít co nejvíc důstojně. "Ale dělej jak chceš; jestli se nemůžeš obejít bez trapně dětinského vtipkování na můj účet, počkám venku."

Lupina okamžitě přešel humor a rychle ho chytil za předloktí. "Počkej, Severusi," prosil naléhavě. "Nesnažím se tě ztrapnit. Jenom jsem – ale přestanu. Už žádné vtipy. Hlavně... nikam nechoď."

Severus zíral na ruku na své paži. Po chvilce prkenně přikývl.

Lupin jeho paži na okamžik stiskl, než se obrátil zpátky k lilkům. Tentokrát vybral větší a opatrně ho umístil do košíku. Když vytahoval ruku, přejel jí po Severusových prstech, křečovitě zaťatých do proutěného madla.

Posmutněle se usmál. "Klid, Severusi," řekl tiše. "Jsme jen dva bezvýznamní chlápci na dovolené. Nikdo nás tu nezná. Nikdo si nás ani nevšimne. To jsi přece chtěl, ne?"

"Já... ano," přikývl Severus otřeseně. Najednou mu nějak došla slova. Díval se, jak se Lupin probírá záplavou zelených paprik. I když zase nasadil svůj klidný výraz, už se neusmíval a ramena měl napjatá.

Opravdu, tohle Severus chtěl – být chvilku někde, kde na něj na ulici každý nezírá, kde všichni za jeho zády nešeptají "Brumbál" a "vražda", "Harry Potter" a "vy-víte-kdo", nepřipomínají mu jaké měl štěstí, že neskončil mrtvý nebo v Azkabanu. Jako by to sám nevěděl...

A to byl důvod, proč ho Lupin přitáhl do mudlovského městečka, o kterém Severus v životě neslyšel, proč na něj vyrukoval s tímhle překvapením a tvářil se, jako by čekal, že Severus bude mít radost.

Severus chtěl odjet někam, kde ho nikdo nepozná, a Lupin mu takové místo našel.

Najednou ho napadlo, že to musel plánovat celé týdny, ne-li měsíce. Kvůli němu. Něco se mu v prsou divně sevřelo.

Drzá mudla si už dávno vybrala své brambory a zmizela mezi regály, Lupin našel papriku, jakou si představoval, a Severus pořád ještě nevěděl, co říct.

"Ano. To jsem chtěl," připustil konečně. "Ale, Lupine?"

Lupin se otočil se zdvořile předstíraným zájmem.

"Neřekl bych, že jsi bezvýznamný," dodal Severus potichu.

Lupin se rozzářil a světlo, odrážející se v Severusově vlastní hrudi, mu zabránilo protestovat, když Lupin strávil u bochníků chleba skoro stejně dlouhý čas jako předtím vybíráním citronu. Dokonce se zdržel komentáře, když u pokladny přidal do košíku pestře kostkovanou deku. Ale nevydržel mlčet, když ji Lupin chtěl vzápětí použít na poli u cesty k jejich pronajaté chalupě.

Navzdory Severusovým námitkám sešel na pole a na trávníku u malého potůčku rozložil deku. "No tak, Severusi," škemral, skopnul boty a usadil se. "Zpátky je daleko a já už mám hlad. Nemusíme spěchat..." S mírným úsměvem se opřel na jeden loket.

Severus se váhavě přiblížil, opatrně se posadil na deku a zatímco si sundával boty, bručel něco o mravencích a krávách a rozzlobených farmářích.

Lupin se usmál a nabídl mu kus chleba, vytržený z bochníku.

"Taky jsi ho mohl nakrájet," kritizoval Severus.

"Takhle chutná líp," zamumlal Lupin s plnou pusou. "Čerstvý vzduch, čerstvý chléb..." Polknul. "Ale dostal jsem žízeň."

Vytáhl hůlku, přivolal z potoka dva kameny velikosti pěsti a se soustředěným výrazem je přeměnil v pár masivních, byť mírně pokroucených sklenic.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou, ale našel v košíku láhev vína (Lupin tak dlouho otravoval, až ji nakonec koupili) a otevřel ji efektním mávnutím hůlky, které pochytil od Luciuse Malfoye. Lupin se na něj usmál, kouzlem vyčistil sklenice a přisunul je blíž.

Pár minut tiše jedli. Chleba byl křupavý, víno přijatelné a daleko od hlučného, přeplněného obchodu – teď, když konečně měl přehled, co vlastně dělají – Severus zjistil, že se začíná uklidňovat. Natáhl se pro láhev, aby oběma dolil vína a všiml si, že ho Lupin pobaveně pozoruje.

"Vidíš? Nebyl to špatný nápad."

"Není to... nepříjemné," připustil Severus.

Lupin zvedl koutky úst. "Nepříjemné? Vzpamatuj se, Severusi. Co bys ještě chtěl? Prakticky ráj." Výmluvně mával rukama. "Čerstvý chleba, ve stínu, pohár vína a ty..."

Severus se ušklíbl. "Ovládej se, Lupine. Ještě jsi nevypil tolik, aby to omluvilo recitování otřepané poezie. Navíc s chybami."

"Jestli jsem udělal chybu, pak jen proto, že nemám po ruce svou knihu veršů," odvětil Lupin chytře. "Kdybych si ji vzal - "

"Nevzal, a rozhodně na mých rtech nečekej zpěv," přerušil ho Severus.

"Ne?"

"Ne," potvrdil Severus, dojedl kousek chleba a smetl drobek, zachycený na rukávu.

Lupin ho sledoval přes okraj sklenky a mírně se usmíval. "Z cesty sem není vidět," pronesl zamyšleně a další varování už Severus nedostal. Lupin mávnul hůlkou, rohy deky se ohnuly a zachytily pevně Severusova zápěstí. Jeho sklenka se převrhla, víno mu potřísnilo prsty, deka ho strhla na záda, ruce mu přišpendlila za hlavou.

"Co-"

Lupin se položil přes jeho hrudník až Severus skoro nemohl dýchat a začal mu z dlaně slízávat kapky vína.

"Lupine!" Severus zatnul pěsti. "Přestaň!"

Jako by nic, Lupin olízal hřbet jeho ruky, pak natočil hlavu a začal se jazykem dobývat mezi palec a prsty.

Severus se zachvěl. Momentálně byl v pokušení nechat Lupina ať dělá, co umí, ale zároveň nezapomínal, kde se nachází. "Co děláš? Jsme uprostřed nějakého mudlovského pole, nemůžeš – "

Lupinův jazyk se míhal po Severusově dlani a mezi sevřenými prsty a Severus nedokázal odolat. Otevřel zaťatou pěst, aby Lupin mohl vzít jeden prst po druhém do úst.

"Lupine-"

"Zkouším, jestli zazpíváš," řekl Lupin, jako by odpovídal na otázku.

Severus si vzápětí vzpomněl, že vlastně opravdu odpovídá na otázku, a pak už chyběl jen krůček, aby si Lupinova slova spojil s jejich předešlou konverzací. Mezitím mu Lupin stačil nepozorovaně rozepnout knoflík na džínách, do kterých předtím Severuse navlékl a stáhnout je dřív, než se Severus vzpamatoval a začal se bránit.

"Ne! Lupine, pusť mě," syčel, kroutil se a bojoval s látkou, věznící jeho zápěstí. "Možná ty si takhle představuješ ráj, ale já nehodlám šoustat na trávníku jako nějaký-"

"Samozřejmě, že ne," uklidnil ho Lupin. Severus ho propaloval podezíravým pohledem a Lupin dodal: "Proto jsem taky vzal deku."

"Proč jsi – "

Severus zatajil dech. Lupin se dostal do jeho slabin a přes tenkou látku vzal do úst jeho penis. Jakmile se pokusil stáhnout mu prádlo, Severus zase začal protestovat, snažil se Lupina shodit ze svých nohou, ale ztichl, když mu Lupin položil dlaň na prsa a zašeptal: "Severusi. Prosím."

Severus zaúpěl a zaklonil hlavu. "Pomatený. Pomátl ses, Lupine. Takhle to vysvětlím Ministerstvu, až nás budou pranýřovat za vymazání paměti davu pobouřených mudlů, kteří nás tu přistihnou."

Lupinův smích zahřál Severusův stále vstřícnější penis, a on se zachvěl.

"Nechápu proč to chceš dělat tady místo naší krásně pohodlné chaty," zamumlal a Lupin se zase rozesmál.

"Krásně pohodlné, říkáš?" Škádlil ho. "Nedávno jsem tě slyšel stěžovat si, že je plná krámů, malá a zcela nevyhovující."

Aniž by čekal na odpověď, sklonil hlavu a vtáhl penis do úst, jemně ho olizoval a cucal dokud Severus nezačal nedočkavě vrtět boky ve snaze přimět Lupina sát trochu víc, hýbat se o něco rychleji...

Lupin vklouzl rukou mezi jeho nohy a pohladil citlivou kůži vnitřního stehna. Severus se pokusil rozkročit, ale bránily mu džíny a spodky shrnuté nad koleny. Lupin se jich chopil a Severus se nadzvedl a nechal se úplně svléknout.

Kolem projelo auto. Sice nebylo vidět, ale Severus ztuhl. Kdokoliv je může zahlédnout. Co si myslel, dovolit Lupinovi –

"Z cesty sem vůbec není vidět," ubezpečil ho Lupin znovu. Chytil Severuse za kotníky a masíroval mu chodidla palci.

"Jestli to není pravda, Lupine..."

"Je," řekl Lupin pevně. "Uvolni se, Severusi. Myslím, že se ti to bude líbit."

Severus frustrovaně vydechl, něco mezi odfrknutím a rezignovaným povzdechem. "Uvolním se až budu oblečený," zahučel. Zavřel oči, aby nemusel hledět na Lupinův mírně zklamaný výraz, a také si už nepřipadal tak trapně, když neviděl, že leží polonahý na poli.

Lupinovy ruce cestovaly nahoru, od kotníků ke kolenům a Severus pod jejich mírným vedením ohnul a zvedl nohy, chodidla zapřená o zem. Čekal, že ho Lupin zas vezme do úst, ale ten mu jen zasunul ruku pod košili a pomalu ho hladil na prsou a podél žeber, pořád dokola, dokud Severusovi nedošla trpělivost. "Hni sebou, Lupine, než na nás přiletí nějaký sedlák s vidlemi!"

Lupin odtáhl ruku a povzdechl si. Severus měl podezření, že se zase tváří vyčítavě, ale neotevřel oči, aby to zjišťoval. Jestli ho zklamalo, že Severus není víc nadšený, je to jeho problém; měl si uvědomit –

Severus se polekaně nadechl. Lupin evidentně odložil všechny plány na pomalé svádění a jeho teplá, vlhká ústa se z ničeho nic sevřela kolem Severusova penisu. Tlak jeho rtů, klouzajících nahoru a dolů po žaludu byl skoro nesnesitelně sladký.

Lupin vzal do dlaně Severusův šourek, palcem přitlačil za něj, přesně tak, aby Severus zasténal. Druhou rukou ho hladil na boku, nevynechal ani jediné citlivé místo. Horký vzduch zvířil lehký větřík, který klouzal po Severusově odhalené kůži jako druhý pár rukou. Zachvěl se rozkoší, ale zároveň si znovu uvědomil, že jsou venku, takže zasténání raději potlačil.

Lupin zasunul ruce pod Severuse, zvedl mu boky, povzbuzoval ho, aby rychle a silně přirážel do jeho úst, v rytmu, který naznačoval, že tohle nebude trvat dlouho – načež bez varování přestal.

"Teď ne, Lupine," zavrčel Severus zklamaně, pootevřel oči a snažil se zpražit Lupina pohledem.

Lupin se nestydatě zasmál, jeho hluboký smích rozehrál nervy kolem Severusovy páteře. Sáhl do košíku. Slunce prosvítilo zelenozlatý obsah skleněné lahve s olivovým olejem. Severus by byl sice radši, kdyby ho Lupin vykouřil, na druhou stranu ale takto budou hotoví oba a konečně se dostanou z toho pole... Zase zavřel oči a poslouchal kovové cvaknutí víčka a vlhké zvuky roztírání oleje po Lupinově penisu.

Lupin zavadil ramenem o jeho koleno, Severus se poslušně pohnul, roztáhl nohy o něco víc a nadzvedl boky. Něco pevného a tupého se přitisklo na jeho vstup a Severus zatajil dech.

Bez přípravy? Lupin byl obyčejně velice pozorný a opatrný milenec – někdy až moc. To se mu nepodobá, klidně zasunout, aniž by se ujistil, že je Severus připravený. Celé to bylo nějaké divné – Lupin se pořádně nehýbal, taky měl špatný úhel...

Severus otevřel oči a zjistil, že Lupin, stále oblečený, ho s pobaveným očekáváním pozoruje. Zamračil se. Jestli má Lupin zapnuté kalhoty, tak co potom -

Zvedl hlavu, namáhal se, aby dohlédl přes své tělo mezi nohy. V Lupinově ruce uviděl cuketu. Zapřel se pravou nohou o zem, aby se přetočil, ale Lupin hned volnou rukou popadl hůlku. Mávnul jí a spodní okraje deky se ovinuly kolem Severusových kotníků a držely mu nohy zvednuté a roztažené ať se bránil, jak chtěl.

Lupin trochu zatlačil na cuketu a zeptal se: "Čemu se divíš, Severusi? Přece jsi viděl, co chystám."

"Díval jsem se jak otevíráš olej," štěkl Severus. "Myslel jsem, že mě chceš šukat!"

"Taky že chci," konstatoval Lupin lakonicky. "Tímhle."

"Ne, Lupine. Nebudeš mi do zadku strkat zeleninu! To je perver-"

Severus se ostře nadechl, když Lupin přitlačil na cuketu a otočil jí. Praštil hlavou o zem až to zadunělo a vzepjal se proti pálivé bolesti v roztaženém otvoru.

Lupin se sehnul a olízl mu penis, vzápětí ho vzal do úst a Severusovi unikl hluboký hrdelní zvuk. Cuketa se začala pomalu a mírně pohybovat, zatímco Lupin sál, zpracovával špičku penisu rty a jazykem. Severus začal rychle oddechovat, snažil se zvednout boky a proniknout dál do Lupinových úst. Lupin ho nechal ať si dělá, co chce a zároveň přešel k rychlým, hlubokým přírazům.

Tato kombinace rozechvělého Severuse rychle přivedla zpátky na okraj vyvrcholení – bohužel Lupin z ničeho nic zase přestal, stejně nesmyslně jako předtím. Posadil se na paty, mučivě pomalu vytahoval cuketu, zatímco Severus se klepal a proklínal ho, tak blízko orgasmu, že to skoro bolelo.

"Co sakra – zatraceně, Lupine, jestli ne-"

Severus zmlknul a ostražitě pozoroval jak se Lupin naklonil, sáhl do košíku a po chvilce hledání vytáhl lilek. Pak vzal olej a Severusův zmatek se změnil v šok.

"Do prdele, ne, Lupine!" protestoval a bezmocně se vzpíral svým poutům. "To je moc veliké!"

"V obchodě se ti zdál malý," připomněl Lupin.

"Když jsem si myslel, že ho budu _jíst_!"

Bez ohledu na Severusovy námitky Lupin odšrouboval víčko. Nechal olej stékat mezi prsty a roztíral ho po tmavě fialovém lilku, dokud se celý neleskl.

Severus strnul, plytce dýchal. Lupin odložil láhev. "Lupine..."

"Dával jsem pozor, když sis četl tu erotickou příručku, víš," informoval ho Lupin konverzačním tónem. "Pokud si vzpomínám, zdržoval ses hlavně u bondáže. A fistingu."

Severus cítil, jak mu hoří tváře. To už přece bylo před pár týdny a ani si nevšiml, že by si Lupin všiml...

"Tohle je menší než moje pěst," pokračoval Lupin a natočil lilek tak, aby olej stékal po něm a ne na zem. "A když nebudeš spokojený, můžu to zmenšit a vytáhnout. Na rozdíl od ruky," usmál se ironicky.

Severus zíral na lilek, rozpolcený pocity vzrušení a hrůzy. Sice o něčem takovém opravdu uvažoval, ale -

"Co sis představoval, když jsi to četl?" zeptal se Lupin hlubokým, zhrublým hlasem. Přibližoval lilek blíž a blíž, až ho jemně přitiskl za Severusův šourek. "Myslel sis, že to bude bolet? Chtěl jsi, aby to bolelo?"

Severus zavrtěl hlavou, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli to Lupin zaznamenal, protože ten pozoroval spíš zeleninu než jeho obličej, a mluvil dál.

"Nebo sis prostě přál, aby to bylo tak silné, tak intenzivní, že nebudeš vnímat nic jiného?"

Severus slyšel vlastní chraplavý dech, hlasitý proti tichému zurčení potůčku.

"Tohle chceš, Severusi? Něco, co tě tak pohltí, že zapomeneš na všechno ostatní, že nebudeš ani myslet, jen vnímat přítomnost?"

Zdálo se, že každý nerv v Severusově těle je napojený na místo, kam se tiskne lilek.

"To ti můžu dát," naléhal Lupin. "Chci -"

"Dělej," pobídl ho Severus a málem sám nepoznával svůj rozklepaný hlas. Trochu sebejistěji zopakoval: "Udělej to, Lupine."

Lupin začal pomalu propracovávat lilek do Severusova těla, zvolna, nechával mu čas, aby si na to děsivé roztažení co nejlépe zvykl. "Bolí?" zeptal se tiše.

Severus trhaně zavrtěl hlavou, netroufal si promluvit. Nebolelo to, ne doslova, ale bylo to nepříjemné, cizí a nenapadalo ho, jak Lupinovi své momentální pocity srozumitelně vylíčit. Vzdal marnou snahu, otočil hlavu na stranu a oddechoval. Zaslechl Lupinovo tiché "ukaž, nechej mě," a zas na sobě ucítil jeho ústa.

Severus se uvolnil, nepatrně, a lilek pronikl dál. Zasténal a Lupin zeleninu povytáhl, jen aby ji zas zatlačil zpátky, tvrději než Severus čekal. Trhnul boky a zhluboka zakňučel. Pak to Lupin zopakoval, znovu a znovu, až se Severus začal potit a kroutit a vydával zvuky někde mezi kletbami a prosbami o víc, svíjel se a oddechoval dokud Lupin konečně zas nevzal jeho penis do úst, hlouběji než kdykoliv předtím. V příštím okamžiku se Severus prohnul a s přidušeným výkřikem se mu udělal do krku.

Zatímco se Lupin dusil a kuckal, zadýchaný Severus malátně klesl na deku. Lupin zmenšil lilek, opatrně ho vytáhl, neohrabaně si rozepnul kalhoty, párkrát zběsile přirazil do ruky, postříkal Severusovi celé nohy a zhroutil se vedle něj. Skoro jako by ho to napadlo teprve teď, zvedl hůlku a uvolnil Severusova pouta.

Leželi vedle sebe a oddechovali. Severus si začal postupně uvědomovat okolní svět – vůni trávy a potu, hru světla a stínu, větřík ve větvích nad hlavou, vzdálený zvuk klaksonu někde na silnici. Unavený, uspokojený, rozbolavělý a uvolněný. S námahou otočil hlavu.

"Tak co, čekal bys od ráje víc?" zeptal se Lupin sebejistě.

Severus si odfrkl. Lupin se tvářil nějak moc spokojeně, takže se pro jistotu zakabonil a zchladil ho: "Uvědomuješ si, že se teď musíme vrátit do toho takzvaného obchodu?"

"Proč?" zašklebil se Lupin ještě samoliběji. "Protože se ti to tak líbilo?"

"Ne, Lupine," zpražil ho Severus nelítostně. Obvyklý jízlivý úsměv mu ovšem zamrzl na rtech, když viděl, jak sklíčeně se Lupin zatvářil – než změnil výraz na podezíravý. "Protože není síla, která by mě donutila tohle pozřít!"

Lupin zaklonil hlavu a rozesmál se a Severus si musel přiznat, i když jenom v duchu, že i mudlovské pole občas může velice připomínat ráj.

**KONEC**

* * *

><p><strong>Poznámka Autora:<strong> Remus a Severus si hrají (mimo jiné :)) s citací z FitzGeraldova překladu Čtyřverší Omara Khayyáma (The Rubáiyát of Omar Khayyám, رباعیات عمر خیام, český překlad jako vždy S.L.):

S čerstvým chlebem ve stínu  
>Láhev vína, kniha veršů - a ty<br>Uprostřed lesů, na rtech zpěv  
>Od ráje nečekal bych víc<p> 


End file.
